This invention relates to novel methylidene mevalonate and its derivatives and to the use of these compounds as herbicides.
Organic farming is an increasingly important means of production of food and fiber. As with all types of agriculture, control of weeds and pests is important to the yield and value of the crop. Pest control products suitable for organic farming are generally bio-organic in origin. New pest control products for agriculture, and specifically for organic farming, are important additions to the field. Thus it is highly desirable to discover natural compounds that would allow the organic farmer to more effectively control weeds.